Dreams!
by DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x
Summary: One shot...! Might turn into a two shot! : x What if everything Nora comes to believe in is fake? Not very good at summarys, But check out the story! One shot...! Might turn into a two shot! : x


Nora loved Patch Cipriano.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, it sounded… strange.

She'd never felt like this before.

Sure, she'd had a couple of high school crushes and all that rubbish, but this, this was different.

Not a childish, teenage crush. This was something more.

This was LOVE, Nora knew it.

She could feel it in her bones whenever he was near.

She could hear it in her voice when she spoke to him.

Love. True love.

As if on cue, the man himself came strolling through the door of her house, and took a seat opposite to where Nora sat on the sofa watching television.

The serious expression that clouded his features, told Nora this could not be good. And probably wasn't going to end well either.

"Patch?" Nora asked him timidly, waiting for him to break it to her.

"I don't know if I should tell you…" He mused, caught between two decisions.

"Grrr," I growled. He looked up in response.

"Stop treating me like a baby, I'm a grown girl, almost a woman for Christ sake! I can handle it" I cried.

"Fine" He muttered. "But don't blame me, I told you I'm not sure you'll take it well."

"Patch!" I whined, signalling him to skip to the point.

He just came out with it:

"You're dad's a fallen angel!" He blurted.

I gasped, he was playing with me, getting my hopes up.

"That's a sick, deranged joke!" I cried, my fists thundering against his chest

"Finished, Angel?" He asked calmly, politely. A smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

When I stopped, coming to my senses, realizing I wasn't getting anywhere as he can't feel, I sighed.

He cupped my face in his broad hands as I looked into his honest, sincere eyes that I knew deep down, held no lies, I just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm telling the truth." He told me slowly, emphasizing each word, back in serious mode.

I just nodded I didn't know what to say. I was utterly speechless, at a complete loss for words.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I asked:

"How come he never visited?"

He used one hand to rub his chin thoughtfully something he only did when he was thinking;  
Thinking hard or thinking of an excuse.

"Pa-atch?" I said making the word two syllables and also bringing him back to the present.

He looked down at me and the expression he wore told me he'd forgotten I was there whilst lost in his own little world.

_Oh, how id love to read his mind, _I thought. _Too see how he thinks._

"So…?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He replied still in a bit of a daze.

"Urghh!" I growled frustrated at having to repeat the question due to Patch's lack of interest.

"How. Come. He. Never. Visited?" I said, Stretching out each word as if talking to a toddler.  
It seemed that way with Patch sometimes.

"Oh," He said. "Umm… Well, I don't actually know." He admitted, truthfully.

He leaned in and gave me a peck on the mouth with his tender lips.

I grinned licking my lips.  
_  
Thinking about me, Angel? _  
He asked telepathically.

_Why did he have to be so god damned nosy?_  
I silently scolded, knowing he would be listening in for a reply.

_I need my privacy!  
_I all but screamed in my head out of the blue. Patch reflexively jumped at the volume and shock of it.  
I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Teach you for listening to my thoughts," I told him, knowing he'd stay well clear from my mind for a while after tonight's episode.

I hugged him and murmured apologies and soothing words into his chest.  
I took it as a good sign when he started stroking my hair.  
My stomach growled, ruining the moment.

"I'll be back in a sec…" He warned as he hopped of the couch. "Can't let my Angel starve now," He said with a cheesy grin.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
I walked towards it ready to answer.  
I looked through the peephole, Some might say I'm paranoid but after what I've been through; cpuld you blame me?

I narrowed my eye to a slit as I brought my face closer to the glass.

I felt my eyes widen and my muscles tense in response to the sight I was seeing. A face I was positive I'd never see in person again. Certainly not stood at my front door.

******************************************************************

I opened the door slowly, not really sure what was going on. I felt numb. All this action can't be doing me any good.  
So basically;

The new boy at school wanted to kill me.  
I fell for him.  
He told me the school psychologist was his ex girlfriend and she was a fallen angel; Like him.  
He needed to kill me to become human.  
Later that night she invaded my home and tried to kill me.  
Patch (New boy/ Fallen angel) saved me.  
Then I went to school to save my best friend (Vee) from a dangerous game of hide and seek.  
There I was nearly murderer (Intentionally) By Vee's Boyfriend.

I jumped of the rafters; Sacrificing myself, so Patch can become human.  
Me and Jules (Vee's boyfriend) died.  
We both died because we were related and if one died so did the other. (**If somebody could explain to me on review how that works? I don't get it… ****)  
**Patch turned down the sacrifice so I came back to life.  
He became my guardian angel.  
We got together.  
He told me my 'dead' dad is alive.  
My 'dead' dad turns up at my front door.

If I were to tell somebody that. I would get put in a mental home, for sure.

I jerked back to the presence and out of my day dream.

"Dad?" I asked reaching out to touch him to make sure it wasn't just my imagination and he would disappear in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, I was being enveloped in a bear hug.  
_Just like the old times._ I thought.

I had so many questions going round my head at the moment so I decided to introduce him to my boyfriend first. That seemed most important.

"Come in!" I told him.  
I stood back as he stepped inside, admiring the house he used to live in.

I turned around and said;  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyf-" I stopped mid sentence when I realised there was nobody there.

"Da-Ad?" I shouted. No reply.

"Patch…?" I called wairily.

"PATCH!" I shouted, full volume – at the top of my voice.

I woke up with a start. Sweat matting my hair and covering every ounce of my skin a glistening sticky sheen.  
I gasped. Had that all been a dream?

Patch was sat at the end of my bed wearing a worried expression.

"What happened?" I asked.

When he didn't answer I tried again.

"Fallen angels?" I hinted.

"Nora, what are you talking about?" He asked, confused. A V shaped dent forming between his brows.  
"Are you okay? Maybe you have a fever…" He guessed, coming round to feel my forehead.

He frowned in disapproval when he felt my raging hot temperature.

"Get some rest." He ordered, going round to regain his place at the foot of my bed.

_All a dream._ I told myself repeatedly as I drifted of to sleep, Patch humming a soothing lullaby…

The end.

**Okay, depending if this is a hit with you readers or not I may write a second chapter.**

~If I did it wouldn't be more action just in Patch's Pov x

Did you like it?

What did you think could be improved, or needed changing?

Thank you to those who review!

Don't you all love reviews?

PEACE! ** x**


End file.
